charmed2_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mellisa Harrison
Mellisa Harrison is a long-term friend of the Halliwell's, who they have known since their teenage years. Mellisa has a very strong bond with Piper especially, as the two went to high-school together. Mellisa forms a relationship with Damon, during the second and third season. Mellisa eventually uncovers Prue, Piper and Phoebe's secret about being the charmed ones, thus forming a stronger bond with them during the third season of the series. Biography Early Life Growing up, Mellisa lived with her parents Jane and Darren and brother Dick. Her father Darren died when she was only 11 years old, and her relationship with mother became strained, with her controling nature. Mellisa meet Prue, Piper and Phoebe when they were teenagers. Although Mellisa and Piper were more closer since they both were the same age when they went to high school together. Although Piper always had trouble fitting in, Mellisa remained her best friend, and always stood up for her. During 8th grade, She wants to play baseball with the other kids but they won't invite Piper. A young Mellisa comes to her aid, pulling the boy off Piper and hitting him. Mellisa joined the cheerleading team during 10th grade, and her and Piper's rival Missy accepted Mellisa into their social circle, but only if she dumps Piper as a friend. Later Mellisa has a brief fight with Piper, and its Prue who has to step in to help Piper. Mellisa eventually learnt that Missy was just using Piper and then quit cheerleading. Mellisa dream was to become a lawyer, she worked as a retail manger from her early 20's, until she finished Law school and became a Lawyer. Season One Mellisa almost is killed in the first episode by Yellow Eyed Man, who puts a Hex on her, before Jeremy told him to be more concerned about the Charmed Ones gaining their powers, and that killing Mellisa now was not important. Mellisa continues to be a good friend to the Halliwell's and her friendship with Piper. Season Two Mellisa forms a relationship with Damon Williams, and the two begin to get close. But Damon continues his obsession with the Halliwell sisters, and trying to learn more about them, unaware of his own Witch Hunter ancestors. Mellisa begins to feel distant from Piper and her sisters, who continue to lie to her about their secret. Mellisa would later grow very close to Damon, Damon's father Lex becomes forceful in making Mellisa get to the bottom of the mystery of The Halliwell sisters and she soon regretted her decision when she reconnected with Piper. Her feelings for Damon and her friendship for the Halliwell's makes her decide to hand in her resignation as a Lawyer, after Lex thretens to ruin her career. She insisted that her friendship with Piper and her sisters was too important for her to persist with their investigation, but Lex then showed his true colors and threatened to use her brothers Dick former criminal past against her if she did not keep up her end of the bargain. Mellisa felt trapped and resigned herself to the fact that she was at the mercy of Lex and their once amicable relationship broke down. Mellisa finally uncovers the truth about the Halliwell's being witches at the end of the season, but keeps this knowledge to herself. Season Three Piper tells Mellisa she's a witch at the begining of the season, and Mellisa confesses she had known for some time, but wanted to wait for Piper to reveal it first. Her bond with Piper, Prue and Phoebe strengths after this. Mellisa tells Piper about Lex wanting her to investigate them, and Piper wants Mellisa to get closer to The Williams but at the same time be safe, to see what they know about them. Mellisa remained suspicious of Lex and his past and decided to find proof about his past. Mellisa uncovered the truth about Lex, that is an ancestor of the witch hunters who burnt Melinda Warren at the stake. Mellisa starts to feel distant from Damon, and the two begin to grow apart. Season Four more to be added Season Five ''more to be added'' Trivia *Mellisa originally was going to be another childhood friend who used to be a neighbor, it was rewritten because Andy already fills that role. Finally it was settled to make Mellisa a friend of the halliwell’s and one they have known since their teenage years, especially with Piper being the same age as her.